The Date of Discord
by wadzminame
Summary: What will the goddess of Discord do to Sauke and Naruto, and soon enough, Gaara, when they insult her? read to find out how disastrous things can be. because you DO NOT make this god angry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: again I own nothing of naruto. Its very saddening to keep saying this at the beginning of each story.**

**Request: RNR hehe.**

--

**The D****ate of Discord**

"Hmm who should be my first victim here? This city is so happy, there is absolutely no choice but to cause some havoc around here," said Eris, muttering under her breath while smiling captivatingly, already making many of the men in the Hidden Village of Leaf (Konoha) grin stupidly, fall over and fight among themselves.

Eris, the Greek goddess of discord, had only one goal: to cause discord wherever she went.

Usually, though, her ideas always somehow backfired, in a way thought to be impossible. And when they backfired, she would get a punishment from Zeus (the god of all gods…)

This time, she had gotten a really bad punishment. After throwing the "stupid apple of discord" at the wedding of Peleus and Thetis, and said would go "to the fairest", sparking a vanity-fueled dispute between three strong goddesses, she received a punishment so horrible, she wept when she thought about it.

She was ordered to go to the shudder "crappy ninja human world", and had to stay there for "TWO WHOLE FREAKING MONTHS?!"

Well, at least it was a lot easier to cause discord in here. Humans are so very predictable.

Suddenly Eris was pulled out of her train of thoughts when she realized that two young ninja men, around the age of 18, weren't looking at her. They were actually laughing at the men who were going crazy over her.

She saw that one of them were wanted by many women, as they were surrounded by women of all ages, and thus, swore to cause some discord among them somehow.

"And I know exactly how to do it," thinking to herself with her eyes gleaming evilly as she approached them, hearing many of the ladies crying, "Sasuke-kun stop staying around the idiot! Go on a date with me, please!"

--

The pair of best friends, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were laughing hysterically at the people who were making a fool of themselves.

"LOOK! Even Shikamaru and Shino are fighting to get to her first! HAHAHA! What bakas!" exclaimed Naruto, with Sasuke laughing. (hey if Sasuke actually laughs, it must be really funny.)

Then, Sasuke stopped laughing, nudged Naruto and said," Shut up! She's coming!"

Eris made her way through the screaming, begging crowd of girls, earning some snide comments made about her.

"Hi there. I'm Eris-chan, a ninja from a neighboring country. It's my first time here so, could you show me around?" she asked politely and smiling, although what she really wanted to do was to kick the ass out of the blond idiotic guy who looked as though he couldn't compose himself.

The guy who had hair shaped like a chicken's rear end, "Sasuke isn't it", just looked her up and down and said," Well, I'm not free now. I have to train for the upcoming jounin exams with my friend here. Why don't you ask Shikamaru-kun to show you around?"

"Sorry," he said, and dragged his blond hair friend out of the gaggle of girls.

"They just earned some serious trouble," Eris said, making a mwahahaha sound in her head.

--

Eris went into one of the many alleys the Konoha village had and made a clone of into Naruto. Then she transformed herself into Sasuke after observing what they wore and how they acted.

Following the brilliant plan she had in her head, she made the Naruto clone stay and being sasuke, went up to one of the doors of a girls house that she knew was definitely crazy over "that chicken", and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Sakura cried, and flung open the door. Her shock was undeniable, and to Eris, was rather enjoyable. "Sasuke-kun! Nani?" she asked, trying to smooth her ruffled pink hair and crumpled dress without looking too messy.

Eris went into action. "Err well, Sakura-chan, I…I would like to go out with you. Are…you free today?" she asked, knowing better than to say more.

BAM! She wasn't expecting the slam of the door in her face though.

"Maybe she saw through my plan…" the lookalike Sasuke turned to leave broodingly.

"WAIT! Sasuke-kun! Of course! Let's go!" Sakura exclaimed with a big smile on her face, and grabbed Sasuke's hand to pull him down the street. She led him into a flower shop, chattering all the way, where _surprisingly _her enemy just _happened _to be there.

Then Naruto destroyed the "perfect" date (according to Sakura) because after Sasuke looked around the shop, he picked a rose, saying, "Sakura-chan, this is for you."

Then Eris added a horrifying line, "It's for helping me find the perfect present for my first month dating anniversary with Naruto-kun!"

--

The Naruto clone walked into the flower store after getting a summon from Eris. She turned to him and kissed him passionately, pulling away only after a minute or two.

While Sakura and Ino almost fainted, Sasuke purred, "Naruto-kunnn! This is for you!" Then 'he' handed him a bouquet of red roses.

They walked out together hand in hand, leaving the wide eyed, jaw dropped girls.

--

When Sasuke and Naruto finally came back from the training grounds, they were greeted with a village full of fuming girls, mostly heading for Naruto.

Ino and Sakura were the exception. They headed for Sasuke, cracking their knuckles.

"Naruto! What did you do this time? Dammit they look so scary! Did you try to kiss Sakura or something?" Sasuke cried, ready to turn back and run.

"It ain't me this time, baka. It has to be you! Did you become gay or something?!"

Naruto had no idea how close this was to the truth.

--

"My work here is done," Eris said as she transformed into herself and made the clone vanish, while watching the 'best of friends' running away from the raging mob.

"This may be my best idea yet. I have to try this on another village."

**--**

**I loved this idea. I mean it popped into my head this morning and I loved the idea.**

**Hoped you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: again I own nothing of naruto

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Request: okay for some reason I want to continue this story…(I don't know wad to write). Actually the last chapt was supposed to be a one shot. Haha… Guess next time I should make that clear. Anyway rate and review please!**

**Flee to the Hidden Village of Sand!**

"Hey, Gaara. Thanks man, for putting us up in your house. For some reason those girls in Leaf are going bonkers over us. I wish it was in a good way but obviously that's not the case," Uzumaki Naruto said, rubbing his shoulder where he had been struck by countless stones, from the girls.

"Dude, there is no need to thank me. Still, I think I know why they became so agitated the last week. Yesterday, when Temari came back from Leaf, she told me that Sasuke kissed you in the flower shop," Gaara said, trying to battle the urge to laugh out loud, "And that from what she heard, it was a very passionate kiss…"

Silence

**BOING PIAK CRASH SLAM PLAT!**

Uchiha Sasuke and his said to be gay friend paused for a breath, panting while Gaara's sand shield went back into the barrel.

"Hey there's no need to be so touchy! I thought gays were supposed to be gay!" Gaara shouted, his eye twitching turning into a full fledged laugh.

"WE AREN'T GAYS! WE LIKE GIRLS! WE ARE NORMAL OK!" Naruto shrieked.

"YEAH MAN! WE WERE OUT THE WHOLE AFTERNOON IN THE TRAINING GROUNDS," Sasuke cried, for the first time in his life. He never heard anything so absurd before.

Then Gaara was silent. 'How on earth…hmm…' he thought, "you know what I think…"

"Someone was pretending to be you/us!" all three hot guys exclaimed.

Gaara added, "It was probably someone new to your town, someone Naruto probably offended. Like always."

"No, I think I know who it is. And it's actually _me_ who offended _her…_" Sasuke muttered. Then in a louder tone, he said, "I know what we must do."

"Gaara, you will be bait."

"Damn."

--

Eris looked into the new village she was at. "Hidden village of Sand huh. Not big of a deal, is it."

She looked around, and once again, guys were beguiled by her radiant, seemingly pure smile. The taxi draiver's, or in this case, carriage drivers, started to surround her like flies to a bright light, shouting "here miss! Free carriage!"

It was a wonder how she spotted a poster on a pole saying, "Vote Gaara for Kazekage again next year", with a picture of a handsome, hot young man with red hair and a red tattoo on his head, his hand in a thumb up sign.

'Oo. Politics. I hate politics. It was what drove me to this stae. Now…" she said coyly, her eye glinting, "Can someone bring me to meet this Gaara? I came here to vote him as Kazekage once more, since Leaf and Sand are allies…"

--

"Okay so that's the plan. Tomorrow we start on Step 1, finding that bi…eww," Sasuke choked, lifting up his leg to reveal some drool on the soles of his sandals.

Trying to ignore Naruto's loud snores and the puddle of drool at the side of the sofa, Gaara stood up as well, keeping his mouth in a straight line, when what he really wanted to do was to laugh like an idiot.

Suddenly…**Ding dong!**

He got up to answer the door, stepping into the middle of the disgusting pool and awaking Naruto by pouring sand into his clothes.

Then when he peeked through the peephole of the door, he signaled Sasuke and said, "Looks like we have to start today. Maybe she came here, because, I don't know, she hates politics?"

He laughed at his own joke as the Uchiha dragged his half-asleep friend into another room, one where they had water-proof flooring.

"He'd better buy me new sandals…"

--

"Good afternoon. Do I know you?" Gaara asked with his winning smile that made girls everywhere fall over in shock.

It (obviously) didn't work on Eris though.

She smiled too, with _her_ most radiant winning smile, and said, "no, but I'm from the leaf village, and i really would like to know who exactly I am voting for when I elect a president. Can I come in?"

Without waiting for an answer, she went into Gaara's home. (She's a goddess, kinda fits her image to be so...)

"You have a very...umm...homely home." eris said with obvious disdain at the tastefully furnished (in warm way) house.

"I expected it to be full of, I don't know, sleek cool stuff that bachelors like? And maybe a girlfriend...do you have one?"

Gaara thought of his drop dead gorgeous girlfriend, Ten Ten, and said, "yea, I do..."

Inwardly he was thinking, crap, TenTen was a cheerful, positive person and tended to be the peacemaker of rows. But if she sees Eris with me, she'll slaughter me. Yet i can't back out of the plan now...

Using Shikamaru's trademark quote, he muttered, "troublesome."

--

**rnr!! i only continued this story after 2 months. wads my problem lol**


End file.
